Beautiful
by texasberry87
Summary: She is beautiful, and he knows it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters. All copyrights belong to JK Rowling.

-act one-

She is beautiful. The light reflects off her shiny dark hair and is captured in those blue eyes.

She is beautiful, but she won't look at him.

Sitting across the Hall from him, she is too busy looking at _Wood_ while his hand makes its way up her thigh.

She can feel his eyes on her, and those blue eyes find his from across the room.

Cassius is the first to look away.

-act two-

Years later, he is alone in the bar when he sees her again. She is alone, and she is beautiful. The dim light is reflecting off of her hair and her sapphire eyes are sparkling.

There are men hanging around her with lust in their eyes. They all want her; she doesn't seem to notice. One places a hand on her smooth thigh, and she removes it without even looking at its owner. Her eyes are focused somewhere else.

She is watching him watch her.

-act three-

It is a week later. He is in a restaurant with his friends, and she is there. She is with another man, and she is beautiful. Her dark hair is shiny and long and her eyes are deep and blue.

Her date is talking to her, but she's not listening. He leans in to take a kiss, and Cassius looks away.

When he looks back up, she is coming toward him. Her dress is red and tight and hugs her body as she comes closer.

"Spinnet." His voice is hoarse and husky as he greets her. She doesn't notice, but sits down next to him.

Her hand grazes his, and he grasps it with all he has, careful not to reveal the obscene brand that mars his forearm.

-act four-

She moans his name as his lips find her neck. She is beautiful, and she is his. Her dark hair ripples in the moonlight and her eyes are closed.

Her bare skin glows in the pale moonlight as they make love outside his family manor.

"Cassius." The sound of his name on her tongue is enough to make him crazy, and the way she grinds her hips against his is enough to make him believe he already is.

-act five-

She is next to him on the couch as they read the Prophet. Her hair is dark and her blue eyes are filled with tears.

She is still beautiful, and she is afraid.

The headline reads, "Attacks on Muggles Continue."

She is worried about her friends. She is worried about fighting against the dark. He is worried about fighting for it.

Sometimes the brand on his arm burns when he is with her. He makes up excuses to get away.

She would leave him if she knew.

-act six-

"How could you?" She is screaming at him. Her dark hair is flying as she yells, her blue eyes are hurt and furious and betrayed.

She is beautiful, and she is angry.

"A Death Eater! How could you?"

She has seen the mark, and she is leaving him.

She packs her bags and she leaves. He won't see her again for some time.

-act seven-

There is a battle going on, and she shouldn't be here. Her dark hair is matted with blood and her blue eyes are filled with determination and despair.

She is beautiful, and she is as good as dead.

Without thinking, he casts a shield charm around her. He protects her from one of his own whose green shot of light would've found its mark.

The dead are all around them. Friends, former classmates. All dead. He knows he has to save her.

In all the chaos, he loses sight of her. In all the chaos, he doesn't know if she is alive or not.

-act eight-

Hours later, he sees her again. Her dark hair is spread out on the table, and her blue eyes are shining with pain.

She is beautiful, and she is wounded, and nothing else matters.

The battle is still going on, but he doesn't know it. He is there with her, holding her head in his lap. There are tears in his eyes and blood on his hands.

-act nine-

His side has lost the battle. It doesn't matter to him. He is still with her. Her hair is dark and dull and her blue eyes are open and lifeless.

She is beautiful, and she is dead.

They tell him to get up and get away. He doesn't hear them.

Her last words repeat over and over again in his head, drowning out all other sounds.

"Cassius, I loved you… Cassius, I loved you… Cassius, I loved you… Cassius, I loved you…"

-act ten-

He is alone in a dark cell. They had a funeral for her that he wasn't allowed to go to.

It doesn't matter. She is there with him. Her hair shines even in the darkness and her eyes glitter without light.

She is beautiful, and she's not real.

He tells her all the things he wanted to say at her funeral. She understands, and takes him into her arms. He stays there for days, crying in her arms; she stays there for days, holding him.

He is alone in the dark, and she is not there.

-act eleven-

Years have passed, and all he knows is his dark cell. He often forgets what her hair looked like in the light and how her eyes sparkled at him.

He no longer sees her in the dark. He is truly all alone.

He tries to remember that she was beautiful. Sometimes it doesn't work.

-act twelve-

Many years have passed, and all he knows is darkness. He doesn't know that her hair was dark and her eyes were blue.

He no longer remembers that she was beautiful. He no longer remembers why it mattered.

-fin-

Author's note: The writing style and the repetition is intentional, not accidental.


End file.
